The present invention relates to seat suspensions and methods of manufacturing seat suspensions, though the present invention is not believed to be limited only to seats and seat suspensions.
Many modern chairs are highly adjustable and comfortable. However, as a result, they often include a large number of components that are complex to manufacture and/or difficult to assemble. This can lead to high manufacturing cost and/quality problems. Seating constructions are desired that provide optimal comfort and ergonomics, while being light in weight, relatively simple in design, and robust in operation. Further, it is desirable to use materials in a way that takes maximum advantage of their properties, but in integrated ways that do not require exotic solutions. Also, seating constructions are desired that, are easier to assemble, and that include less components and more integrated solutions. Also, modern consumers are often concerned with environmental issues, and it is desirable to provide seating constructions that utilize environmentally friendly materials in constructions that can be readily disassembled for recycling.
Bodnar U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,886 discloses a chair of interest having flexible resilient wires positioned in a seat frame opening. Peterson publication US2004/0245841 A1 also discloses various configurations of interest. However, further improvements are desired, such as to minimize the number of parts, facilitate assembly, and improve overall operation and function, while providing a robust, durable assembled seating unit with recyclable components.
Thus, articles and methods having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems are desired.